Chizuru : A Thousand Paper Cranes
by sureaLive
Summary: [Aku berharap semoga kau selalu sehat Jimin-ah… tetaplah tersenyum… dan semoga kau selalu bahagia…] BTS FanFiction. MinYoon/YoonMin Couple. OneShoot. RnR, please? :)


**Chizuru : A Thousand Paper Cranes** by **sureaLive**

Inspired from song **Chizuru** by **the GazettE**

 **Cast**

Jimin by BTS

Yoongi by BTS

And other members

 **Length**

One shoot

 **Rate**

T

 **Warning**

BoysLove(?) | Typo(s) | Full of Gajeness(?) LoL ^3^

Semua adegan dan tanggal yang ada di cerita ini hanya fiksi :)

 **Disclaimer**

The story is belong to me

The casts aren't mine, belongs to the rightful owner

 **Enjoy**

Jimin memandangi toples bening berukuran sedang di tangannya. Itu adalah toples kedua untuk hari ini, sekaligus toples kelima yang di terimanya sejak kemarin. Awalnya dia tidak tau apa maksud dari toples yang berisi kertas warna warni tersebut, sampai akhirnya Jimin membuka satu kertas dari tiap toples itu dengan sayang, ya Jimin merasa sayang untuk merusaknya, karena kertas tersebut berbentuk burung bangau yang begitu rapih dan cantik. Serapih dan secantik tulisan di dalamnya.

 _~ Cepat sembuh nee, Jimin-aah :3 ~_

 _~ Jagalah kesehatanmu, Jimin ^3^ ~_

 _~ Makanlah dengan baik :') ~_

 _~ Jangan memaksakan dirimu, fighting :) ~_

Itulah bunyi tulisan dari keempat burung kertas yang Jimin ambil dari empat toples berbeda. Jimin tidak tau siapa yang mengirimkannya. Tak ada nama, bahkan inisial sekalipun tidak ada. Jimin sudah bertanya pada suster yang memberikan toples itu kemarin, namun suster itupun tidak tau, dia hanya menerimanya dari bagian resepsionis di lantai bawah yang ditujukan kepada seorang pasien bernama Park Jimin. Sampai hari ini Jimin menyuruh manajernya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut ke resepsionis, dan hasilnya resepsionis tersebut pun tidak tau, mereka hanya menerima paket tersebut dari kantor POS, dan tak ada nama pengirimnya.

Suara pintu membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, dan di sana, di depan pintu kamar rawatnya berdiri sahabatnya dengan bibir yang di hiasi cengiran yang begitu lebar.

"Hai, Jim. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya sahabatnya saat sampai di samping ranjangnya.

"Sudah lebih baik, Tae. Bagaimana kau dan yang lain?" Jimin tersenyum ke arah Taehyung, sahabat sekaligus teman satu grupnya, lalu meletakkan toples yang sejak tadi di pangkuannya ke nakas di sampingnya, berkumpul dengan empat toples yang lain yang telah dia buka.

"Kami sangat baik. Hanya saja kami sibuk menjawab pesan yang di tinggalkan _fans_ di _Fan café_ kita. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hahaha…" Taehyung tertawa, mengingat kejadian yang menimpa sahabatnya tersebut.

"Jahat sekali kau malah menertawakanku…" Jimin berikan _glare_ pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk tertawa. Sungguh, sahabatnya itu tak mempunyai belas kasihan padanya.

"Hahaha… habisnya, kau yang selalu di kenal dengan stamina yang kuat bisa ambruk begitu, saat konser kita lagi…"

"Yaahh, mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin kemarin itu sudah batas limitku." Jimin menjawab dengan lesu, merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mengecewakan _fans_ dan juga teman satu grupnya. Dia berjanji bahwa kemarin adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia seperti itu.

"Maka dari itu, kau jangan memaksakan diri, ketahuilah di mana batasmu. Berlatih memang perlu, namun berlebihan juga tidak baik, mengerti?"

"Siapa kau? Kau kemanakan Taehyung?" Dengan heran Jimin melihat ke arah Taehyung, dia merasa tak mengenali temannya itu, karena kata-kata bijak tidak mungkin terucap dari bibir seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Sialan kau!" Taehyung memukul lengan Jimin dengan keras, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah toples-toples yang berjejer rapih di nakas. Warna warninya begitu cantik. "Kau masih menerimanya?" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah toples dengan dagunya.

"Ehh… Yah… itu toples kelima, aku menerimanya tidak lama sebelum kau datang." Jimin menunjuk toples yang dia letakkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau sudah tau siapa pengirimnya?" Taehyung mengambil toples yang di tunjuk Jimin, toples itu masih tersegel, tanda bahwa Jimin belum membuka toples yang ke lima. Lalu Taehyung memutar-mutarnya dengan pandangan berbinar seolah mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Tidak, belum. Namjoon hyung sudah menanyakannya ke bagian resepsionis, tapi mereka juga tidak tau."

"Pasti ini dari salah satu _fans_ mu." Kata Taehyung yakin.

"Ya, itu sudah pasti. Tapi siapa?" Jimin menatap toples yang berada di tangan Taehyung. Jimin benar-benar ingin tau siapa yang mengiriminya benda sederhana namun begitu cantik itu.

 **Chizuru**

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga dan juga malam keempat Jimin di rawat. Dia tidak mengidap penyakit berbahaya, hanya kelelahan, namun dia harus _bedrest_ selama kurang lebih satu minggu di rumah sakit. Dan ini baru tiga hari, dan Jimin sudah merasa begitu bosan.

"Permisi." Seseorang memasuki kamarnya, ia kira itu Jin. Hyung sekaligus teman satu grupnya yang bertugas untuk menemani Jimin malam ini. Malam pertama dan kedua dia di rawat, Namjoon yang adalah manajer mereka yang menemaninya, lalu kemarin Taehyung, hari ini Jin hyung, mungkin besok Hoseok hyung. Orang tua Jimin tinggal di Busan, jadi mereka tidak bisa menemani Jimin.

"Silahkan, sus." Jimin tersenyum tipis ke orang yang memasuki kamarnya, yang ternyata orang tersebut adalah suster yang bertugas mengeceknya malam ini.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda malam ini, Jimin-ssi? Apa anda masih merasakan pusing?" Suster tersebut bertanya dengan ramah, lalu seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, suster tersebut menyerahkan satu toples yang begitu Jimin kenali. "Ohh iya, ini ada titipan untuk anda."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan suster tersebut, Jimin menerima toples itu dengan kaget. "Lagi?" Tanya Jimin heran. Dia sudah menerima tiga toples hari ini, seperti dua hari sebelumnya, tapi kenapa hari ini ada toples ke empat? "Suster mendapatkan toples ini dari resepsionis?" Jimin bertanya lagi dengan bingung, kantor POS mana yang mengirimkan barang di jam sembilan malam.

"Ehh.. kali ini tidak."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tadi sebelum masuk kesini, ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di luar pintu. Saya kira dia teman anda yang akan menemani anda malam ini, lalu saya ajak dia masuk. Tapi lelaki itu menolak dan malah menitipkan toples itu pada saya. Saat saya ingin bertanya dia siapa, dia sudah berlari ke arah _lift_ , dan saya tidak sempat untuk mengejarnya." Jelas suster tersebut dengan panjang lebar.

Jimin terdiam, memikirkan siapa pengirim toples tersebut. Dia selalu mendapatkan tiga toples dua hari kemarin, dan selalu di jam yang sama. Jimin akan menerimanya di jam 9 pagi, jam 1 siang, dan jam 5 sore. Namun hari ini dia mendapatkan kiriman toples ke empat di jam 9 malam. Dan itu bukan lewat POS, jadi kemungkinan besar, pengirimnya mengirimkan sendiri toples indah tersebut. Tapi, kenapa dia lari.

"Maafkan saya Jimin-ssi. Saya tau anda begitu penasaran dengan pengirim hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Tapi saya tidak berhasil menahannya." Suster tersebut berkata dengan nada pelan, dia tau seberapa penasarannya seorang Park Jimin terhadap pengirim toples-toples itu, manajernya bahkan sampai mengecek ke ruang CCTV tadi siang, dan pengirimnya memang orang POS. Tapi, toples ini berbeda, pengirimnya bukan orang POS.

"Tidak apa-apa, suster." Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Tapi apakah suster masih ingat bagaimana ciri-ciri lelaki tersebut?"

"Ahh… saya ingat. Dia berambut hitam, tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin kurang lebih setinggi Jimin-ssi. Lalu dia memakai mantel panjang bermotif loreng. Ahh dan dia pucat. Maksudnya, kulitnya sangat putih."

Setelah itu Jimin tak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata sang suster. Dia hanya mengingat-ingat setiap _fanboys_ yang datang di acara _fansign_ yang di adakan oleh BANGTAN, - _boyband_ yang beranggotakan dirinya dan ketiga rekannya yang lain- adakah di antara _fanboys-fanboys_ tersebut dengan ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan oleh si suster?

 **Chizuru**

"Kau belum tidur, Jimin?" Jin menutup pintu kamar Jimin dengan pelan, heran mendapati Jimin yang masih terduduk di ranjang pasiennya.

"Ahh hyung, ku kira kau tak jadi kesini?" Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jin yang tengah membuka mantelnya.

"Maaf aku baru datang, tadi aku menemani Namjoon dulu. Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Apakah pusingmu masih parah?" Jin bertanya tanpa jeda, membuat Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Jimin tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Jin masih bertanya, karena menurutnya jawaban Jimin tak menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung... hanya… ini." Jimin menunjukkan kertas putih yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya.

"Apa itu?" Jin mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Jimin, lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jimin.

"Jadi, sekarang _fans_ tersebut mengirimkan surat? Bukan lagi toples?" Tanya Jin setelah beberapa waktu yang di habiskannya untuk membaca. Jin sudah tau cerita singkatnya dari Namjoon dan juga Taehyung, bahwa ada seorang _fans_ Jimin yang mengirimkan toples-toples cantik sebagai hadiah.

"Masih. Bahkan hari ini aku mendapat lebih." Lalu Jimin menunjuk jejeran toples di nakas yang berada di kanan kiri ranjangnya.

"Kau menemukan surat di setiap toplesnya?"

"Tidak, hanya di toples ke sepuluh. Aku tidak membuka toples ke lima sampai ke Sembilan, karena aku tidak ingin merusak bentuk bangaunya. Tapi, toples terakhir terasa aneh, maka dari itu aku membukanya. Dan aku menemukan amplop biru yang terselip di antara bangau-bangau itu." Dan Jimin menceritakan tentang toples ke empatnya hari itu, di tambah keterangan yang di berikan oleh sang suster tentang si lelaki yang kemungkinan besar adalah si pengirim.

"Hmm, jadi seorang _fanboys_ ya?" Jin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya seolah sedang berpikir keras, entah memikirkan apa. " _Fanboys_ kita itu tidak begitu banyak, kau hanya perlu memperhatikan semua _fanboys_ yang datang ke acara _fansign_ kita."

Jimin mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata Jin, namun entah kenapa Jimin merasa bahwa hal itu tak semudah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

 _Ini adalah toplesku yang ke sepuluh, dan itu berarti aku sudah berhasil membuat seribu burung bangau kertas dalam waktu tiga hari. Hebat kan? ^3^ Ya, satu toples itu berisi seratus burung. Pasti kau tidak menghitungnya kan, Jimin-ah? Hehe_

 _Kau tau, kata orang, kalau kita bisa membuat seribu bangau kertas, permohonan kita akan terkabul. Maka dari itu aku membuat ini untukmu :)_

 _Aku berharap semoga kau selalu sehat Jimin-ah… tetaplah tersenyum… dan semoga kau selalu bahagia…_

 _Melihat kau pingsan saat konser kemarin, itu menyakitiku, kau tau? Yang tau kondisi tubuhmu adalah dirimu sendiri, maka dari itu, berhentilah saat kau merasa sudah mendekati batas :) jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau itu masih manusia biasa, Jimin-ah, belum menjadi manusia super selevel superman :P_

 _Aku bukan hanya fans mu… aku juga seorang yang mencintai dirimu, maka dari itu aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu :)_

 _Cepatlah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tau di sana membosankan hihihi_

 _PS : aku lebih tua darimu, jadi jangan marah karena aku memanggilmu seperti itu :P_

 _By : M.Y.G [20160709]_

 **Chizuru**

Seperti yang sudah Jimin duga, mencari pengirim burung bangau tersebut tidaklah mudah. Hari ini tanggal 09 July 2017, tepat satu tahun dari saat terakhir Jimin menerima surat dari _fans_ nya tersebut, namun dia belum juga menemukannya.

Di setiap _fansign_ , Jimin selalu mencari _fanboys_ dengan ciri-ciri yang bahkan sudah sangat dia hafal. Rambut hitam, tubuh tak terlalu tinggi dan juga kulit pucat. Oke, warna rambut mungkin bisa berganti, tapi warna kulit tidak akan. Apalagi dengan inisial yang sudah Jimin catat di kepalanya. M.Y.G.

Hari ini adalah _fansign_ yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dalam satu tahun ini, Jimin masih belum menyerah untuk menemukan lelaki yang membuatkan seribu bangau kertas untuknya. Sejak _fansign_ di lakukan satu jam yang lalu, Jimin telah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gedung tempat BANGTAN melakukan _fansign_ hari ini, bila di hitung-hitung _fanboys_ yang datang hari ini tidak sampai sepuluh orang, salah satunya adalah yang kini tengah berada di hadapan Taehyung yang duduk di samping kirinya.

Mereka tengah tertawa, entah menertawakan apa, terlihat begitu seru. Jimin tak begitu memperhatikan, _fans_ yang tadi di hadapannya kini telah bergeser ke arah Hoseok, jadi Jimin menunggu _fans_ yang masih tertawa dengan Taehyung itu untuk bergeser ke hadapannya, sampai akhirnya Namjoon yang berada di belakang Taehyung menyuruhnya berpindah ke hadapan Jimin.

Dengan masih menyisakan senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, _fans_ tersebut melihat ke arah Jimin dengan berbinar.

"Hallo… siapa namamu?" Jimin bertanya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, jari-jarinya mulai mendatangani album yang di letakkan _fans_ tersebut di hadapannya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Jawab fans tersebut masih dengan senyum cerianya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia sekali, Jungkook-ah." Jimin telah menyelesaikan tanda tangannya, sekarang dia mengajak Jungkook untuk mengobrol singkat.

"Iya, hyung. Aku sangat senang bisa datang ke _fansign_ kalian. Apalagi bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Ahh… ini kali pertama kalinya kau datang ke _fansign_ kami?"

"Tidak, dulu pernah. Tapi belakangan ini aku sibuk. Ahh iya hyung, bisa kau isi ini?" Jungkook menyerahkan sebuah _post-it_ dengan gambar lucu sebagai hiasannya.

Jimin melihat tulisan dalam _post-it_ tersebut, lalu mengernyit dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit aneh menurut Jimin.

 _To: …_

 _Q: Aku tengah tertidur saat ini, katakanlah sesuatu yang dapat membangunkanku?_

 _A: ….._

"Tentu… tadi nama lengkapmu siapa?" Jimin bertanya saat melihat bahwa kolom 'To: …..' dalam _post-it_ tersebut masih kosong.

"Ahh, aku lupa mengisinya. Tulis saja M.Y.G, hyung."

"A-apa? Tapi tadi namamu…" Jimin bertanya dengan suara sedikit keras, membuat Namjoon mendekat kepadanya.

"Aa-aah itu memang bukan untukku, hyung…" Jungkook menjawab dengan takut, melihat lelaki di belakang Jimin yang melihatnya dengan curiga.

"Ada apa Jimin?" Namjoon bertanya kepada Jimin, takut _fans_ berkata atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik pada anak asuhnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung." Jimin menjawab dengan cepat, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook yang masih terlihat takut. "Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah, aku hanya kaget tadi. Jadi, _post-it_ ini untuk siapa?" Jimin kembali bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Jimin, Namjoon mengangguk lalu kembali melangkah mundur, agak menjauh dari Jimin.

"Eumm… untuk sepupuku, hyung. Dia fansmu, tapi dia tak bisa datang. Maka dari itu aku meminta ini padamu." Jungkook menunjuk _post-it_ yang masih dalam genggaman Jimin.

"Silahkan bergeser." Namjoon yang kembali berdiri di belakang Jimin, memotong pertanyaan lain yang hampir terlontar dari mulut Jimin.

"Hyung, kumohon isi ini." Sebelum bergerak ke arah Hoseok, Jungkook melihat Jimin dengan mata terbayang embun, memohon Jimin untuk mengisi _post-it_ yang dia bilang untuk sepupunya.

Dengan pikiran yang masih belum fokus, Jimin memandangi _post-it_ tersebut. Berpikir apakah ini titik terang dari pencariannya selama ini. Dengan menarik napas dalam, Jimin menarik lengan Namjoon agar mendekat.

"Hyung, bisakah dia datang ke _backstage_ setelah acara ini selesai?" Jimin meminta dengan suara pelan, menunjuk Jungkook yang masih menunggu _post-it_ di tangan Jimin.

"Tidak bisa, Jimin. Kau tau sendiri, prosedurnya…"

"Hyung, kumohon. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya?" Jimin masih meminta, bahkan memohon kali ini. Jimin tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan yang di berikan kepadanya.

"Tapi, Jimin…"

"Hyung…"

"Aishh… Baiklah… Katakan padanya dengan pelan, jangan sampai _fans_ lain mendengar." Akhirnya Namjoon menyerah dengan _puppy eyes_ yang di berikan oleh Jimin.

"Terimakasih, hyung…" Jimin tersenyum sangat lebar, lalu dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah. Nanti saat _fansign_ selesai, tolong datang ke _backstage_ oke, akan ku berikan _post-it_ ini di sana."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku janji akan memberikan ini, oke?"

Dengan ragu, akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk lalu bergeser ke arah Hoseok.

 **Chizuru**

Dengan pelan Jimin memasuki sebuah ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Masih dengan langkah pelan, Jimin mendekat ke arah sosok yang tengah berbaring diam di satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan tersebut. Sosok tersebut memiliki kulit begitu putih hampir pucat, dengan rambut hitam kelam yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya.

Saat memandangi sosok yang tengah tertidur tersebut, ingatan Jimin kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia tengah berbicara dengan Jungkook setelah acara _fansign_ selesai. Memutar kembali kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Jungkook kepadanya.

" _Yoongi hyung mengalami kecelakaan sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya dia di rawat di rumah sakit di Daegu, tapi empat bulan yang lalu dia di pindahkan ke Seoul karena kondisinya belum ada perubahan apapun. Kata dokter benturan di kepalanyalah yang membuatnya masih tertidur sampai sekarang. Mereka sudah berbuat apapun yang mereka bisa lakukan. Sekarang kami sekeluarga harus tetap berdoa dan berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan terbangun." Jungkook mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Dia sangat menyukaimu, hyung. Maka dari itu hari ini aku datang ke sini, berharap bahwa apa yang aku lakukan dapat membangunkannya."_

Jimin duduk di sisi ranjang Yoongi. M.Y.G. Min Yoon Gi, itu adalah nama yang di ucapkan Jungkook kemarin. Dengan hati-hati, Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang hiasi oleh jarum IV. Mengusapnya pelan, merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan samar di kulit pucatnya.

"Maaf aku baru datang hari ini, hyung." Jimin tersenyum kecil, matanya memandangi deretan toples yang dia letakkan di nakas beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Aku tak bisa membuatnya secantik buatanmu, tapi aku berusaha, hyung. Aku juga tidak bisa membuatnya dalam 3 hari, tapi aku membuatnya sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapapun. Jadi, bangunlah, hyung. Dan bacalah setiap kata yang aku selipkan di setiap bangau yang ku buat untukmu."

 _To: M.Y.G_

 _Q: Aku tengah tertidur saat ini, katakanlah sesuatu yang dapat membangunkanku?_

 _A: Bangunlah, apa kau tak ingin melihatku, Yoongi hyung?_

 **END**

Belum bisa lanjutin yang sebelah, malah bikin ini hehe :)

Lagu itu di buat oleh the GazettE untuk _fans_ yang ngirimin seribu burung bangau kertas buat drumernya, KAI, waktu dia sakit. Well, saya tiba-tiba pengen buat ini waktu dengerin lagunya lagi hehe

Saya bingung mau masukin ke genre apa ^3^

Review? ^o^


End file.
